yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pittapatt
is a Rank E Earth-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Pittapatt's head looks like a sandal, but has a eye in the middle. It looks as if Pittapatt has a skirt on, Pittapatt also has long black stockings and black sandals. Pittapatt is the Yo-kai responsible for when you think you heard footsteps behind you, as if someone was following you, but no one is there when you turn to check. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Pittapatt is found on Fox Shrine Road in Past Springdale. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Available only on certain event stages. Yo-kai Watch 3 Pittapatt can be found in the Harrisville Station. He can also be found in the Temple Park. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets a SPD boost from well-fitted sandals.}} |75|Earth|All enemies|Uses power built up on his epic walks to strike every foe.}} ||-|6 = When in back, slowly refills front row's HP.}} Quotes * Befriended: ''"I didn't think you'd be the brawny type! Be my friend!"'' * Loafing: " *snort!* " * Being traded: "I was sent here by name. From now on, I walk with you!" * Receiving food (favourite): ''"It's comfort food..."'' * Receiving food (normal): "Not bad." * Receiving food (disliked): ''"...Troubling."'' ''' * 'Freed from Crank-a-Kai:' "Thank you for freeing me. I'll go anywhere with you!" Etymology * "Pittapatt" is a corruption/shortening of pitter patter. * "Gastong" is a portmanteau of Gaston (a French name) and tong ("sandal"). * "Chancleto" is a corruption of "Chancleta" (Flip Flop) or is a combination of "Chancla" (Slipper) and the name "Anacleto". Origin Pittapatt is based on the youkai called the (also its Japanese name), born from an old straw sandal: along with the Karakasa-obake, it's one of the most common tsukumogami (youkai born from old items). They come alive at night and frolic around the house, but aside from the scares they may cause they're actually fairly harmless. Pittapatt's habit of synchronizing its steps with a human's references a different youkai, called Betobeto-san: nominally a formless creature, illustrations usually depict it with a white, round body and no features except for a large, toothy mouth and two legs clad in wooden clogs. Betobeto-san is named after the sound its shoes make as it follows humans around, matching their pace and getting closer and closer, making the pursued victim go mad from the anticipation. But if said victim simply steps to the side and says, "After you, Betobeto-san", the youkai will walk past them and leave them alone. In northern Fukui, a similar creature which appears during sleet storms in winter is known as Bishagatsuku, the name coming from the "pisha pisha" sound its invisible feet make in the slush-filled streets. Trivia * Pittapatt's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Dalton, Flipflop, Shoebert, and Patter. In other languages * Japanese: '''化け草履 Bakezōri * Korean: 외눈 짚신 Oenun Jipsin * Spanish: Chancleto * Italian: Sandalio * German: Sohlitärna * French : Gastong * Portuguese (Brazil): Pantufo de:Sohlitärna Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai